i can live off your memories
by ElectricCherryBlossom
Summary: Tohru is sent away and its her choice! what will this do to a certain orange haired sohma boy. a little OOC ness but its worth reading. :


"**Get your scrawny ass back here you punk!" **

**yelled a big burly man who was about 7 feet tall, and trust me, all of that 7 feet was filled with intent on killing little ol' me.**

**Hello my name is Tohru Honda! You might be wondering why I'm currently running for my life? You also might be wondering why I haven't been rescued yet by my dear companions Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun? Well, to explain things properly a flashback is required, sooo BRING ON THE FLASHBACK!**

**~flashback~**

**Tohru had been becoming increasingly aggravated as another one of Yuki and Kyo's fights had started at the dinner table. So upon Shigure's plea to not destroy his house again the boys decided it was time to settle this once and for all. They had taken their final battle outside. Being the kind of person Tohru was meant that she was not going to let her beloved friends kill each other. She ran outside to see that the fight had already begun.**

"**I've had enough of this" Tohru muttered to herself. She was going to literally step in to the middle of their fight.**

**Out of the corners of their eyes the boys could see a very pissed off Tohru. Well, they assumed she was pissed because they had never seen her mad before.**

**She walked right in middle of the heated boys who were in mid attack. They halted immediately and looked at Tohru with concern and curiosity when she started to speak.**

"**This constant fighting has to stop, don't you both realize that you're fighting for nothing, your insecurities have gotten in the way of you both becoming friends." Tohru gave both boys a don't-you-even-think-about-interrupting-me glare before she continued.**

"**Yuki, you admire Kyo for always having friends no matter what his attitude may be, and Kyo you think Yuki is the perfect person. But what you both fail to realize is that you're both AMAZING PEOPLE AND YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS!" Tohru finished swaying a little due to her sudden outburst, which took a lot out of her.**

**This went unnoticed by the boys as Kyo looked at Yuki and for the first time in his life he felt like he could actually breathe he walked past a blushing Tohru to stand in front of Yuki. He extended his right hand toward Yuki and simply said "Friends?" **

**Yuki looked Kyo over to see if it was a trap, but once he realized that Kyo despite his previous behavior was very serious, so Yuki extended his own right arm and grasped Kyo's hand and repeated that word that Kyo calmly stated "Friends"**

**Both boys smirked at each other and turned to thank Tohru when they noticed that she was falling forward. Kyo, being the closest caught Tohru and was waiting for the all too familiar 'POOF' to come, so he closed his eyes bracing for the impact.**

**Kyo realized that no 'POOF' came he opened his eyes to see what was going on, only to be met with deep ocean blue eyes staring in to his own amber ones.**

"**My, my, my..." smirked Shigure**

"**y-you broke the curse Miss Honda" Yuki stammered as he witnessed a flustered Tohru and Kyo lying on the ground before him.**

**A couple of days had passed before all the Sohma's had realized that the curse had been lifted. Only one Sohma became infuriated by this.**

"**I WANT HER HERE NOW!" bellowed Akito, head and recently the former 'God' of the not-so-cursed Sohma family **

**Of course Akito always got his way and within an hour he had Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and even Kyo sitting in front of him. He stared at the source of his current temper tantrum and calmly, but eerily asked **

"**How did this happen?"**

"**We aren't really sure Akito, but the curse has been lifted, there is no doubt about that" Shigure responded first hoping that if he did the talking Tohru wouldn't be harmed. But it was all in vein.**

**Akito swiftly stood up and grabbed Tohru by the Hair and started beating her before Yuki and Kyo ran up and restrained him. In the midst of his thrashing he screamed "HATORI, ERASE HER MEMORY NOW!" Hatori personally did not wish to erase her memory but he also couldn't refuse Akito's demand. He was having an inner battle within himself as he stood he watched Tohru clench her fist and look up at him. Akito immediately stopped thrashing when he heard a small but stern voice say "no"**

**Yuki and Kyo's grip on Akito loosened and all the males turned to look at a very bruised Tohru standing. They couldn't believe that Tohru would say that to Akito.**

"**What did you dare say to me you little bitch?" Akito shrieked **

"**I…said…no…" Tohru made her way over to Akito and stared him down.**

"**Fine..." Akito said and hastily pushed away Yuki and grabbed Kyo and pulled out his trusty tanto blade and put it to Kyo's neck.**

**Tohru froze and Akito smirked. She wasn't going to let him hurt Kyo so she decided to make a deal with the devil.**

"**Let's make a deal" she stated**

"**Why would I make a deal with you!" Akito once again shrieked and pulled the knife closer in to Kyo's skin causing him to bleed a little.**

**This didn't make Tohru falter because she knew she had captured his attention and would win this battle.**

"**Because this will benefit you immensely" she stated**

**Her assumption became correct when Akito threw Kyo to the side and walked up to her tanto in hand ready to attack.**

"**Well let's hear it" Akito snarled.**

**Shigure was very frightened at this point because for one: Akito was holding a weapon and two: he was only inches away from Tohru.**

"**ill leave the Sohma's alone and leave this city if you promise not to hurt any of them and let me keep my memories" Despite her confidence she was totally scared and was having an internal meltdown.**

**Akito looked this girl over for a moment before smirking and calling for Kureno who seemed to appear out of no where.**

"**Well you have yourself a deal" Akito then grabbed Tohru's hand and stabbed it with his tanto dragging it across her palm. Tohru screamed as Akito pulled out the tanto and licked the blood off of it and quietly said:**

"**Let that show you that we have a deal but, don't you dare try and cross me. Kureno, take Miss big mouth away from here and report to me where you have taken her"**

**Akito walked out of the room and Yuki and Kyo rushed over to Tohru.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" Kyo cried, obviously to distressed to care what anyone thought. **

"**Yes Miss Honda that was not a wise thing to do" agreed Yuki for once.**

"**Don't worry about me guys, your free! Celebrate this and please stay friends, don't let this be all for nothing" Tohru Choked out, now fully crying**

"**Here" said Yuki as he handed Tohru his class president arm band, the only thing he could really give her at the moment "keep it" Tohru smiled and held it to her chest, not intending to let it go.**

**Kureno walked up to the 3 teens and said "Honda-san, it would be wise for us to get going before Akito changes his mind" with that he too walked out of the room.**

**After Hatori cleaned Tohru's wound they made their way outside to Kureno and a waiting car. Tohru put on one of her best smiles and turned to wave when she came face-to-face with a teary eyed Kyo.**

**With out warning he pulled her in to a much needed embrace and whispered in her ear "I will not stop till I find you, I love you Tohru Honda" then he kissed her right there in front of everyone.**

**He slipped something on to her wrist before he pushed her in to the car and closed the door. With that Kureno got in and drove off, having the most perfect and safest destination in mind.**

**Tohru looked at her wrist and saw that Kyo had given her his bracelet she then started crying and made a silent promise to herself. 'no matter what happens, I will not lose hope, I love you Kyo.'**

**~end flashback~**


End file.
